1. Field
Embodiments relate to an integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a fin field effect transistor, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices have been recently down-scaled. Since a semiconductor device requires both a fast operation speed and operational accuracy, research into structural optimization of transistors of the semiconductor device is being conducted in various aspects. In particular, with the reduction in transistor size, there is a need for technological development to implement an integrated circuit (IC) device that secures a target height and width of a top portion of a fin-shaped active area that provides a channel region of a transistor and has a stable structure to prevent a short between adjacent conductive regions.